For The Sake of Sanity
by Forlorn Story Teller
Summary: "I have to go now since I want to preserve my sanity, and his." Kagami said. Kuroko nodded. "That's very kind of you to bring Midorima-kun along." In which Kagami in spite of being on par with them in talent won't be grouped with them as Generation of Miracle, he is still sane, thank you very much! GOM exclude Midorima XKuroko. With Kagami as voyeur.


**Okay... I am so close to cross to Akakuro from Aokuro now because of some doujin I read which so damn hot I can't breath! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KNB for sure... sadly not.**

* * *

**For The Sake of Sanity  
**

Kagami found his life in Japan more exciting than ever since he found strong opponents known as Generation of Miracles. He ever heard that genius and crazy separated by a very fine line, but he never thought it was that fine in regards to Generation of Miracles.

Let's face it, for all geniuses they were hailed as in basketball they were a bunch of weird people. Kagami knew he was said to have talent on par with them, but for the life of him, he won't be grouped with them. He was happy as their rival, no need to be grouped with them, thank you very much.

Kagami was well aware he was not the most normal person around, with his stomach capacity and his love for basketball. But compared to Generation of Miracles, he could proudly declare he was definitely much closer to normal people than they did.

Kuroko Tetsuya, in spite of his low presence and gloomy personality thankfully was much saner than his former teammates. Kagami was sincerely thankful, Kuroko managed to past his three years in middle school with them with his sanity attached. He seriously admire the teal haired boy to deal with his insane former teammates in daily basis, because just few days in the same inn as Midorima back in summer camp almost drive him insane.

Kuroko didn't help when he pointed out Midorima actually had more common sense compared to other Generation of Miracles. Kuroko sounded like he sympathize with Midorima, apparently the green haired shooter had spent three years trying to be the straight man among insanity of his former teammates. Kagami also found out Kuroko prefer to blend in the background and ignoring insanity of his old team.

But sometimes Kagami couldn't help but think Kuroko Tetsuya shouldn't be this apathetic. Maybe it was self-defense mechanism on Kuroko's part to keep his sanity. But still…

"Tetsu! I am thirsty!" Aomine said as his arm locked around Kuroko's shoulder.

"Here." Kuroko replied in heartbeat as he shoved his milkshake's straw to Aomine's waiting lips.

It was a wonder how his visit to Maji Burger coincide with Generation of Miracle's reunion. They were seating on table across his, and for the life of him Kagami couldn't understand how Akashi came all the way from Kyoto just to eat in fast food restaurant with his old team. Kanagawa was not far from Tokyo, and Kise had visited too many times to count. He also heard from Tatsuya that Murasakibara came to Tokyo to restock snack he could only find in the capital.

Kagami really wished he could get out of the scene, but for the sake of his pride he won't back off for sure. "Can't you order one more cup of coke instead, Aomine?" He asked with a scoff.

Aomine huffed, "So troublesome. Tetsu's is much tastier."

Midorima who sat beside Akashi grumbled, "You just want to drink from his straw. I don't care if you want to do that in private but in public…" He hissed in annoyance.

The red haired teen would have asked if this was how the Kuroko and Aomine behaved around each other in middle school, but looking at how natural Kuroko shoved his drink to Aomine it definitely was.

His though was interrupted when he saw Kuroko without batting his eyes sipped his drink from the same straw Aomine drank from. He was really tempted to comment but he knew better than doing that. But Kise just had to butt in, "Kuroko-chi! This parfait is so tasty! Try it!"

"What did I say about this…" Midorima hissed, his fork was screwing mini tomato on his salad as if it was someone's eyeball.

And without complain Kuroko ate the vanilla ice cream with nuts on the spoon Kise offered, which of course already used by him. Kagami swore his eyes were glinting as he tentatively licked the spoon that just entered Kuroko's mouth.

Ignore them, ignore them! His mind chanted. Which probably what Midorima tried so hard but couldn't, because he was in the same table and had to be the straight man just for the heck of it.

"Kuroko-chiiiiii! I want to try the waffle!" He had to wonder why Maji Burger still sell waffle at night, that suppose to be in their breakfast menu.

Once again as if that was the most natural thing in the world, Kuroko fed a bite sized waffle to Kise' waiting mouth not so gently that he almost choke. "There."

Kise wailed as he swallowed heavily, "Be more gentle to meeee!"

"Don't shout such thing!" Midorima snapped, "People would misunderstood!"

For this he had to agree with Midorima, in spite of being superstitious Midorima had more common sense than his former teammates for sure.

Part of him was happy that they ignored his presence even though he was no Kuroko. If he was to be involved in that insanity, he won't come out alive for sure!

"Murasakibara-kun, eat slowly." Kuroko said as he wiped Murasakibara's dirty cheek with tissue.

The giant grumbled but didn't stop eating his meal messily, it was pretty obvious though that Murasakibara enjoyed attention Kuroko gave him.

Midorima flinched when he saw Aomine casually lay down with his head on Kuroko's lap, he wanted to say something but the word died on his throat. Luckily since they sat on a long cushioned chair, Aomine had enough space for his long body and didn't interrupt Midorima who sat in separated chair.

Kagami hoped this was the last of it, but of course certain red haired psychopath had to ruin it.

"Tetsuya… feed me some French fries." He said with a smirk, it sounded casual but it was an order nonetheless.

Kuroko looked hesitant but thought better than disobey Akashi's whim, nimble fingers picked one slice of French fries then slowly fed it to awaiting mouth of Akashi Seijuro. They repeated it a couple of time, much to other Generation of Miracle's jealousy, and to Midorima and Kagami's ire.

Of course the devil just had to corrupt Kagami's sight even more. Akashi suddenly grabbed Kuroko's hand, and then licked leftover salt on his finger like a cat. Midorima's glasses broke in that very moment as the sight stoned him on the spot. Aomine and Murasakibara gulped at the scene and it was obvious they wanted a taste too. Kise in the other hand, he was busy taking picture nonstop with his cell phone camera as drooling at the scene. Especially when Akashi started to suck on every digit of Kuroko's finger.

And Kuroko? He just stared at Akashi who licked his fingers as if it was the tastiest meal he ever had.

When Akashi stopped licking, here was the first thing Kuroko Tetsuya said. "We have tissue Akashi-kun, you don't have to clean my finger."

In that very moment Kagami decided he had enough and startled to find there was no one in the restaurant, including the cashier. He also spotted some weird red puddle in some places. He didn't have to guess where the other customer had gone to or what he should do.

Without a word he pulled the fainted Midorima out of his seat, which fortunately near his table then said. "I have to go now since I want to preserve my sanity, and his." Midorima might be not the most likeable guy around, but Kagami pitied him enough to spare him from this insanity.

Kuroko nodded, as if he understood Kagami's words. "That's very kind of you to bring Midorima-kun along."

"Ja ne!" Kagami didn't waste his time as he dash through the restaurant's door along with Midorima on his back.

On second thought Kuroko Tetsuya while sane was the center of Generation of Miracle's insanity, Midorima excluded. It was no wonder Midorima couldn't get along with Kuroko in his struggle to keep his sanity. But then considering his horoscope obsession Midorima was not really normal to begin with but he was saner than his former teammates for sure.

He never dreamed one common ground he had with Midorima Shintaro was sanity.

Back in Maji Burger, generation of miracles were…

For the sake of your sanity, what happened after the two _sane_ men were out of the scene shall not be revealed. Let's leave that to your imagination.

* * *

**So it would be nice if you have fun with what might happened after that, so include your version in your review please! **

**XDDD But I can guess most of us will answer it with four letter words start with O XDDD  
**


End file.
